Burn Scars
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because really, it's all Nemuri's fault and Hizashi is an awkward shiz specially when he realized his feelings. (Erasermic Week Day 4-Flashback)


**Title:** Burn Scars

 **Summary:** Because really, it's all Nemuri's fault and Hizashi is an awkward shit specially when he realized his feelings. (Erasermic Week Day 4-Flashback)

* * *

Sunlight streamed from the window, illuminating the room and the dancing particles of dust in the air.

The underground hero, Aizawa Shouta rolled over with a groan at the sunlight that permeated at his eyes and faced the man that was laid beside him who snored softly. Opening his eyes, Shouta cursed the fact that it was one of those mornings when once woken up, he can't go back to sleep.

The blond beside him, doesn't seem to have the same trouble as him and continued to snore. Away from the eyes of the public, Shouta let a small smile appear in his face at how gentle and soft his lover looked, it was so far from the tough and loud Pro-Hero he always portrayed.

Shouta was cut off from his musings, when his lover shifted in his sleep and scooted closer to him, bringing up his hand to rest at the underground hero's chest and clenched it.

"Such a baby." He murmured wrapping his arms around his lover when his eyes caught something at Hizashi's wrist. He hummed at the sight and withdrew his arms in order to grab at his partner's wrist.

He was met with a thin, white scar, stretching from one end to the other and he can't help but shook his head at the misunderstanding that one wound has caused them.

* * *

"Shouta!" The second year aspiring underground hero sighed at the loud voice but paused and looked back at the blond that was running and dodging the students at the hallway. Once Hizashi has caught up, he rested his arm in Shouta's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Maa Shouta, you don't hang out with me much these days. I'm going to be depressed if you keep avoiding me," He whined as they walked. "And why did you leave me back there? You know Minato-sensei is scary." The dark haired boy only shook his head at his friend.

"Well if you actually listen to him maybe he wouldn't scold you as much." The retort was silent but Hizashi gasped as if Shouta shouted at him.

"But Shouta I am!"

"Yeah with both of your eyes closed."

"But you sleep in class too!"

"At least I can answer his questions."

"But I-I…" Hizashi paused not actually having a retort to that. "It's unfair you're smart, you can practically teach his subject yourself!" Shouta rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm not. You're the one who's smart. If you actually stopped playing those games and start studying in earnest you could easily be on the top of the class." Hizashi gaped at his friend and stopped walking. He can't believe that Shouta called him smart!

Shouta looked back at his gaping friend and raised an eyebrow, as if asking _What?_ mentally. Hizashi grinned once he was snapped out of his stupor and ran towards his friend again.

"Shouta! I can't believe you called me smart! I'm so going to brag this to Nemuri."

* * *

And so brag he did.

 **To: Nemuri**

 _ **NEMURII! Are you busy?  
Let's meet up! Imma tell you something.**_

Hizashi practically bounced in his seat at the coffee shop he was currently in. Believe it or not, his best friend was not here. They were after all not glued to the hip and were not always together, unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on which of the two you ask.)

 _ **From: Nemuri**_

 _ **Why you gonna talk about ur boi toy ;)**_

Hizashi choked and luckily did not snort the coffee he was drinking.

 _ **To: Nemuri**_

 _ **WTF! I HAVE BOI TOY!**_

The blond brutally stabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in his mouth.

 _ **From: Nemuri**_

 _ **So you do have one. Srzly? Didn't peg you to  
have one. But I guess you learn from the best.  
Namely, moi ;D**_

"WHAT THE-" Hizashi cut himself off and looked around apologetically after accidentally activating his quirk, thank God nothing shattered. And didn't he say that he has no boy-

Shit!

 _ **To: Nemuri**_

 _ **No! IT WAS JUST A FUCKING TYPO!**_

 _ **From: Nemuri**_

 _ **Of course sugar, don't worry I won't tell anyone,**_

Hizashi closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched. Seriously? How can Nemuri be so annoying? What did he do to deserve this endless teasing? It's not like he always annoys his friends. (Shouta would've rolled his eyes at this statement.)

 _ **To: Nemuri**_

 _ **UR ALREADY TXTING TENSEI AREN"T U?!  
JUST SHADDAP AND GO HERE!**_

 _ **From: Nemuri**_

 _ **Geez okay. No need to set ur pretty ass on fire.**_

Hizashi grumbled at this and refrained from texting Nemuri anymore. He should've texted Tensei instead. Too late, because a few moments later Nemuri entered the coffee shop with a grin. The future R18 hero walked over the cashier first before sitting in the table he was currently vacating.

"So honey bunch," The blond shoved his face at his palm at the sound Nemuri's voice. "Who's the boy toy?"

"Nemuri there is no boy toy!" Hizashi sat down when everyone looked at him, blush in his face. The female sighed as if disappointed.

"And here I am getting excited for nothing."

"Well if you would've read my text you would've known that it was not what I was going to tell you!"

"Well then why did you call me?" She asked, winking at the boy who delivered her cake and her drink. Hizashi grinned at this, remembering what Shouta told him earlier.

"Guess what Nemuri?" Nemuri rolled her eyes at this.

"I wouldn't have asked if I know Hiza-chan."

"Shouta told me I was smart!" The statement was followed by a giddy laugh. "Man can you believe that? Shouta! As in the I'd-rather-sleep-than-deal-with-people-Shouta!" Nemuri raised an eyebrow at the still ranting teen that shifted the conversation from how Shouta complimented him to _him complimenting Shouta._

"Well, well," She drawled with a smirk that stopped the second year blond in his tracks. "So _there is a boy toy_." The squawk that followed shattered the glass and plate in their table and caused them to be kicked out.

* * *

The next day was horrible.

Hizashi barely slept and he was irritable. The thought of Nemuri's teasing kept him up all night. No matter how many times he vanquished the thought it kept coming back. Shouta was not his boy toy! Shouta was not _his_!

And he hates himself because there is that small part of him that whispered, _"Don't you want Shouta to be yours!"_

Hizashi cursed and buried his face into his arms. Damn Nemuri for planting that thought! Damn him for thinking that he wants Shouta to be his! That's objectifying him and Shouta would kick his ass if he heard that from Hizashi.

"Hizashi."

Seriously, when did that even come from? Shouta is just a friend! It's not like he likes Shouta! It's not like he's into guys in the first place! He should've cleared that up with Nemuri.

"Hizashi."

'I mean, it was Nemuri's idea in the first place. So it was Nemuri's fault!' Hizashi nodded at this. Yes it was Nemuri's fault not his. He's totally not into guys and he totally doesn't like Shou-

"Hizashi." The said blond jumped back at the hand in his shoulder, almost tipping back his chair if it wasn't for a hand that steadied it.

"Are you okay?" Hizashi swallowed back at the face that was leaned towards him. Nothing changed in Shouta's appearance, his hair was still a mess, his eyes half lidded and tired. But for some reason, it felt like something in him shifted, his head was whirring and screaming at him that Shouta was _too_ close and not close enough at the same time. It was confusing and the organ in his chest decided to join the fray and started beating faster.

"I- uhm…" For the first time since first year, Shouta saw Hizashi out of words. The dark haired teen frowned at this and placed his hand on his best friend's forehead, feeling it up as well as leaning closer to see if there was something wrong with him.

"Are you sick?" Hizashi felt a fuse or something in his brain blow up, Shouta was close! Too close, his breathe warmed up Hizashi's cheeks and his hair was tickling the blond's face. Luckily, or unluckily, Tensei showed up with Nemuri and saved Hizashi from answering.

"What's the matter?" Tensei asked worried for the blond while Nemuri gave Hizashi a knowing smirk.

Hizashi can only groan and bury his face on the table.

* * *

Lunch was even worse and Hizashi was at his wits end. What the hell is happening to him?

He was too hyper-aware of Shouta's movements and he was caught staring too many times. It's as if he started noticing things he didn't see before. How in the class he saw a beauty mark in Shouta's jaw, just beside his ear, how Shouta tends to bite his lip while solving for a particular hard math problem, how Shouta had this habit of pushing back his hair even when it wasn't even in his face and Hizashi felt combusting every time because Shouta looks cu-

"'zashi you okay?"

"Huh?" He asked eloquently as he blinked looking at Tensei. With his smile still in his face, Tensei pointed at Hizashi with his chopsticks.

"You dropped your rice when you were about to eat, held it in front of you and kept staring at Aizawa. You didn't even ask for his food like you usually do. Are you sick?" Hizashi laughed awkwardly at this rubbing the back of his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. Damn, Tensei was too sharp sometimes.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

Nemuri coughed discreetly "Boy toy." Nemuri coughed again.

"What did you say Nemuri?" Tensei asked tilting his head to the side. Hizashi laughed again and shoves a sausage in Nemuri's mouth.

"She said nothing." More nervous laugh.

Amidst all, Hizashi didn't notice his bestfriend's dark eyes watching all his actions, worried for him.

* * *

"Hizashi I can't go home with you today, Minato-sensei called me."

"O-oh." Hizashi shook his head, he sounded too disappointed. What the hell is wrong with him, of course Shouta doesn't have all the time in the world for him.

"Of course Shouta I-I'll just go and hang with Nemuri anyway." Hizashi gave one last grin to his friend and ran- I mean walked away, banging his shin on a table in the process.

Shouta was left alone, staring at his friend in wonder.

* * *

"Nemuriii!"

"Yes Hizashi dear?"

"It's your entire fault!" Nemuri raised an eyebrow at the whine of his favorite blond, thoroughly amused at the confused look on his face.

"Why? Distracted by your boy toy?"

"Nemuri for the hundredth time Shouta is not my boy toy! He is just a friend! My best friend!" It was lucky that they were in Hizashi's room and everything was Hizashi-voice-proofed. Nemuri sighed and finally took pity on the confused and very much distracted face of his friend.

"Hizashi." The said teen stopped his rant and look at the now serious looking girl. He calmed down, sat on his bed and bit his lip, looking away from the too piercing stare of Nemuri.

"Hizashi look at me." Nemuri said, grabbing at Hizashi's face to direct his stare towards her. "I want you to answer my question honestly okay?"

"I-What's with thi-"

"Hizashi just do it okay?"

"F-fine." Nemuri smiled at this and sat back, letting go of the blond.

"First, when you meet up with Shouta and when you go home do you feel happy? Does he make you laugh and when you leave do you feel satisfied?"

"I-of course I mean he's my friend."

"Second, do you feel excited when he calls and texts you?"

"Of course I feel er… excited when you text me too?" Nemuri raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? As far as I know you almost busted a vein the last time you were texting me."

"That's because you were teasing me! And Shouta doesn't tease me! He was always-" Hizashi cut himself off, he felt as if he was digging his own grave while talking to Nemuri with the smirk on her face.

"No need to explain Hizashi, sugar. Just say yes or no. When you see things does it remind you of him?" A nod. "When you spend a long time with someone do you miss him?" A nod. "Do you contact him first when there's bad or good news." A nod. "Do you get the urge, or do you feel comfortable when you touch him? Do you want to be closer to him? Do you think he looks good or do you always value his opinion? Do you feel jealous when he was close with someone and… do you like him Hizashi?"

Nemuri looked at the shell shocked Hizashi and can't help but shake her head. _'Congrats Hizashi you're in love.'_ She thought with amusement and a little bit worried. _'Or at least according to WikiHow.'_

* * *

The next day was horrible.

" _Do you like him?"_

" _Do you like him?"_

" _Do you like him?"_

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Yamada it seems like you have something to say?" _Shit_. _Its Minato-sensei's class._

"N-no Sir."

 _Shit. I'm going crazy._

* * *

"Shouta dear are you okay?" Nemuri asked looking at her dark haired friend who was staring at Hizashi.

"Hmm. Yeah." He was still staring at the downcast blond who kept avoiding him.

* * *

Hizashi went home alone again that day. He can't even look straight at Shouta without turning into a tomato it was embarrassing. He kept blushing and stuttering, he even tripped in front of him! Not to mention choking into his rice when his name was called.

"Hiza-chan are you okay?" _Hiza-chan_ looked up with a pout to his mother and nodded.

"Ah, was it Shouta-kun?" Hizashi stood up suddenly banging his shin into the kitchen table.

"Mom!"

"Oh so it is him? My, my, Hiza-chan is growing up." The younger blond covered his face, embarrassed at what his mother saying.

"Just no Mom. I don't like him."

"But Hiza-chan I said nothing about liking him."

"You implied it!"

"Whatever you say Hiza-chan." Hizashi groaned and slumped at his sit, watching his mother cook. Why does everyone assume he likes Shouta?

"Hiza-chan can you cover the pot, I'm still cutting some vegetables up."

"Yes Mom." He muttered absentmindedly. I mean it's not as if he likes being with Shouta that much right? He doesn't actually like Shouta right? And if he did wouldn't telling him destroy there still budding friendship? The thought made Hizashi pause. He shook his head and grabbed the first thing his hand touched. Of course he doesn't like-

"Shit!" Hizashi dropped whatever he was holding, which turned out to be the wrong, smaller cover and cradled his wrist.

"Hiza-chan what happened?"

"I- nothing Mom. Just got burned." His mother clicked his tongue stepping closer and grabbing his hand.

"What happened?"

"I grabbed the wrong cover it was too small so it went through the lid and my wrist got caught on the edge."

"Oh dear. Let's clean this up."

* * *

Shouta observed the obviously sleep-deprived blond who was holding his math notebook upside down. What the hell is happening to his Hizashi? He remained that way until their next class which they will have a two on two battle simulations.

Walking with his blond friend, Nemuri and Tensei, Shouta can't help but notice that Hizashi barely spoke a word. Hizashi was supposed to be loud, bright and cheerful. His quiet was so unusual that Shouta felt unhinged. He felt like he was out of balance.

"Let's team up okay? Me and Hizashi versus Shouta and Tensei." The three boys nodded in varying enthusiasm and surprisingly, it was Hizashi with the lowest enthusiasm. The trio entered the changing room, with Hizashi still being silent.

Shouta was totally immersed in his thoughts, wondering what the hell happened to Hizashi when he saw something white on Hizashi's wrist. Instinctively, Shouta grabbed Hizashi's wrist and frowned at the white bandages rolled into his wrist.

"What happened-"

"Nothing!" Shouta frowned at the too high and too fast tone of voice. Hizashi faced away from Shouta and hurried in undressing and wearing his blue gym clothes.

Shouta was left with Tensei who looked and gestured at Hizashi curiously. Shouta shrugged, wondering what the hell is happening to his best friend.

The simulation wasn't any better; at first it felt like Hizashi was back to his self. Finally getting loud and excited but he seemed to freeze when Shouta appeared out of Tensei's back. He attacked the blond with his bandage-like scarf and was expecting some resistance but was surprised when the blond just froze and stared at him.

* * *

Shouta wasn't able to hang out with him these days, so he knew that something changed, but _what,_ he didn't know.

"You know, Yamada seemed oddly depressed these days."

"Yeah, he was too quiet. Wonder what happened to him."

" _Maa Shouta, you don't hang out with me much these days. I'm going to be depressed if you keep avoiding me."_

Shouta paused at this, the sudden quietness, avoidance to look at him, the bandage at his wrist. He doesn't like where this is coming from.

They need to talk.

* * *

Hizashi cursed when Shouta looked at him with determination in his eyes. He was about to stand up and make some excuse to leave with Nemuri when the girl he was about to use as an excuse said good bye while grabbing Tensei in his arm.

"Sorry Shouta I-"

"No."

"Er… What?" Shouta sighed at the shocked look of his friend and grabbed him on his uninjured arm and started pulling him.

"I said no Hizashi." They arrived in what look like a music room. Shouta motioned for him to sit and he did while Shouta stood up in front of the table. It was almost like an interrogation. Well what's going to happen isn't far off.

"Hizashi,"

"Y-yes Shouta?"

"What is happening?"

"What is happening?" Hizashi looked away from his friend and instead looked at the hand that was clenched in front of him. He can't look at Shouta, he was afraid that if he looked long enough, Shouta would read what was written in his face, Shouta would know that yes. Hizashi did like him and after that, Shouta would look at him in disgust and their friendship would end. Then Hizashi would be alone and sad and fuck- he was so pathetic why does he felt like crying, shit.

"Hizashi?" Shouta was alarmed. Tears were glistening in Hizashi's eyes despite the glasses obscuring his eyes. Shouta clicked his tongue and plucked the glasses away from his face and wiped the tears that fell.

"Damn it Hizashi tell me." Hizashi closed his eyes, embarrassed at the tears. Damn why was he crying. He was such a baby! Wasn't he supposed to be a pro-hero? Pro-heroes doesn't cry damn it!

"What's the problem Hizashi? Is it with your family? Did you fight with one of your friends?" Shouta sighed, a little frustrated when Hizashi shook his head. What's the problem then? Shouta clasped one of his hand on Hizashi's shoulder when he realized what was happening.

"Of course. I know now." Hizashi flinched back at this and opened his eyes looking at Shouta in horror. He knows? But how?

"Of course you don't need a reason to be depressed. I- I'm sorry I wasn't able to notice. I was supposed to be your friend but I didn't notice it and you-" Shouta was startled when Hizashi violently shook his head.

"No!"

"No?" Shouta frowned at this. "But you were so down, you became too quiet, y-you even started harming yourself." Shouta murmured guiltily, gently touching the bandaged hand.

"No!"

"Then tell me what the hell the problem is so we can solve it!" Shouta exclaimed losing his composure.

"It's because I like you, you idiot!" Hizashi exclaimed standing up and tipping the chair backwards. "I like you! It was all Nemuri's fault! Teasing me about you being my boy toy! It was her fault she planted this seed into my head so I started noticing weird things like how cute that beauty mark in your jaw is and how you always push your hair back or how you bite you fucking lips when there is a difficult problem! It was so distracting you know! So don't you dare shout on me! I was even distracted a while ago that you managed to subdue me so easily on the two on two simulation! It was your fault anyway! Looking at me with those determined eyes and looking cool and pretty and beautiful in your hero costume and I realized that I actually, I- I just…" Hizashi ranted, trailing off with a blush on his face. "I like you."

Shouta looked at Hizashi in surprise. He coughed, raising his hand to cover the lower half of his face and looked away.

"I.. Hizashi,"

"No Shouta." The black haired boy looked at Hizashi.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like me! So I'm sorry if I inadvertently destroyed our friendship,- mmmph." Hizashi widened his eyes in surprise when Shouta shoved his hand in his mouth, quietening him.

"Shut up for a moment." He said annoyance permeating his voice as his eyebrow twitched. "Don't just start presuming things and start avoiding me you idiot. It gives everyone a wrong impression, not to mention you worried me and Tensei you know. You should think first or better yet ask us before assuming things."

Hizashi opened his mouth to say something but Shouta's tough so he has no choice but to listen. But really, Shouta is leaning too… close.

"Hizashi. S-since you told me, I guess it would only be rational to tell you that I," Shouta paused and stared at the blushing and expecting blond. For some reason, his sadistic tendency rose in that moment.

"Hmm… Why should I tell you again? Maybe I shouldn't." Hizashi looked alarmed at this and shook his head violently. Man, why does Shouta's sadistic streak have to show up now.

"Then promise me one thing Hizashi." Hizashi nodded at the statement as if telling him that he'll do anything.

"Actually its two. Promise me that you'll never keep a secret from me and never avoid me again okay." Shouta removed his hand and looked at Hizashi expectantly.

"I-I promise."

"Then," Shouta paused looking away from Hizashi and said, "I like you too Hizashi."

Then as if a freaking damn was broken there were tears. So much tears.

* * *

"Shou-chaaaan." The blackhaired Pro-hero smiled at the husky whine of his husband and kissed the scarred wrist before wrapping him in his arm. "What are you doing?" The blond asked blearily, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Looking at your wrist. I can't believe it was just a burn. It was misleading you know." Hizashi laughed at this burying his face in his husband's naked chest.

"I was kinda glad I got burned though."

"Hmm. But you sure cried a lot after the confession huh?"

"Shut up Shou-chan. It was the stress. The stress I tell you." There was a long pause but it was comfortable and Shouta can't help the warmth that seemed to engulf him at the soft looking sight of his husband.

"Hey Hizashi."

"Yes Shou-chan?"

"I love you 'Zashi"

"Love you too Shou-chan."

* * *

 _ **A/N: (5/22/18) IM TOTALLLLLYYY NOT IN MY RIGHT MINDDDDD! DAMN THAT DOUIJINSHIIII ABOUT IRUKA AND KAKAShI FUUUKCKKKK! THEY LOOK So CUtEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

 _ ***clears throat* Anyway people this is for the EraserMic week, I don't think I wrote them right but my head is just a fuking mess and out of all the prompts I wrote this first. Anyways, I totally blame that doujinshi about Iruka and Kakashi they're so fucking cute and Iruka is so soft huhuhuhuhu *ugly crying* And it wasn't supposed to be this long but it happened anyway, daman my hands, typing whatever it wants.**_

 _ **So did you like it? Was it okay? I did not fuck Shouta and Hizashi that much right? (Oh man, I did didn't I? And how did it get this long?"**_

 _ **(To people who want to read the doujinshi, it was awesome I tell you.. there is exactly 9 books I think? It started with Suteki na Sagishi, then Furachi na sagishi, Tsuyoki na Sagishi, Bukiyou na Sagishi, Jouzetsu na Sagishi, Jouzetsu na Sagishi, Itazura na Sagishi, Himitsu na Sagishi, Yuuwaka no Sagishi and Sagishi no Kokuhaku I think. It was awesome they were so cute. But it was R18 and I read it in a totally shady website)**_

 _ **(5/28/18) I suck. I want to post a one-shot for every day of EraserMic week but I suck. I procrastinated and all that I did is this and half done 2 other one shot. Why am I so lazy?**_

 _ **So was it okay? Are they too OOC? Did you like it?**_

 _ **(08/22/2018) Did some minor corrections**_


End file.
